


Always You

by benedictedcumberbatched



Series: 1000 Followers Fanfic Giveaway [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #19 - secret meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galliffrey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=galliffrey).



> As always, Sherlock and Molly don't belong to me.

The rain beat down on his back, the dull thumping of the water echoing off the hood he was wearing. He shouldn’t be here, that much he knew, but he couldn’t resist, not when he was so close. It didn’t take much to travel from Oslo to London again. A simple, cheap flight under one of his many aliases and he was back on English soil before his brother had even figured it out. He would be well on his way to Turkey before Mycroft could figure it out. But it was one night, one night where he could have some semblance of normalcy. 

He didn’t know when she would be home from the hospital but he would be waiting for her when she did. He dashed across the street, skipping a couple steps to get under the alcove as quickly as possible. He pulled his lock pick kit from his pocket and made quick work of her lock. He ducked inside and shoved his kit back in his pocket before he crept into her flat. He kicked off his sodden shoes, leaving them by the wall. He peeled off his coat, hanging it up on the peg. It was then he noticed Molly’s own coat hanging up.

He froze, wondering where she was in the flat. He didn’t quite know the time but whatever it was, he was sure it was late. He crept through the flat, remembering exactly where every piece of furniture was, where the doorways were the walls jutted out. He entered the sitting room, the lights from the street below casting orange shadows across the room. She wasn’t asleep on the sofa, as he had seen her do many times before. Turning around and taking the few steps into the hallway, he stared at the doorway to her bedroom.

He had been there once before on his last night before he left on this mission. He left before they had a chance to talk about it and even if he had stayed, he didn’t think he would have spoken to her about it. That night together, although less than innocent, had awoken something in him, something he needed to talk out now. It was why he returned and why he never told Mycroft. 

He took two steps, pausing and wincing as the floorboard creaked and cracked. He always forgot about it. The doorway to her bedroom opened wide, her slight shadow filling it. 

“Who-who’s there?” she stammered, flicking on the hallway light. 

He threw up his arm over his eyes as the light blazed above.

“Sherlock?” she gasped, staring at the man in disbelief. She approached slowly, her quivering hand reaching out as she came closer until her palm flattened over his chest. 

He breathed deeply, allowing her to feel that he was there, he was real, he was alive. Slowly, he lifted his hand from his side and placed it over hers. She released a breath she was holding shakily, her eyes rising up to look into his. “Yes, I’m really here, Molly,” he said quietly, not wanting to startle her too much. She jerked her hand away, his own falling back to his side. 

“You left without a word. You didn’t even say goodbye. After everything we did together, after everything I did for you. How could you?” she said, jumping to the point, her eyes blazing. 

Sherlock reached forward, his hand wrapping around her wrist. “May we sit down first? I haven’t sat down all day,” he replied.

Molly huffed before she nodded and brushed past him, leading him to the sitting room where she flicked on another light and sat down on the couch. “Speak.”

Sherlock hesitated before sitting down in the chair on the other side of the coffee table. He pulled down the hood on his sweatshirt and leaned forward, his forearms resting on his knees. “I understand I have no right to just break into your home in the middle of the night, but hear me out. You’re right, I did leave without a word after everything we did and you did for me. I left because I didn’t understand myself and I wanted to spare you any hurt I would have probably caused you. In fact, hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do to you, but I still managed to do just that.”

He took a deep breath before continuing. “I left you alone in your bed and I am sorry. During these past months, I have had a lot of time to myself. As you know, being alone and being me don’t mix well. My mind began to wander and when it did, it would wander to you. I would find myself retreating into my mind palace to try to ignore it. But you were always there waiting for me. The longer I spent thinking about it, the more I regretted what I did. And you know me, Molly Hooper, you know I don’t regret many things. 

It took me a while, but I finally realized why you were always there. You’ve always been there for me in life, regardless of how much of an arse I was to you. You saw through me, deduced me, and it scared me. No one, apart from my brother, had ever deduced me.”

Sherlock got to his feet and stepped around the table to sit beside her. He reached out and took her hands. “It had always been you, Molly Hooper. The one who made me feel things I thought were beneath me. Things I tried to repress and ignore. I didn’t want to feel these things and you forced me to face them head on that night. I let myself feel everything all at once and I didn’t know how to cope with it. That’s why I left that night, Molly.”

Molly stared at their joined hands, her eyes unfocused until he squeezed her hands. She blinked and looked up at him. “What are you trying to say, Sherlock?” she asked quietly.

“What I’m trying to say is, it’s always been you, Molly. You are the one who makes me feel and, believe it or not, has accepted it. There is only one thing I will ever need and that is you.”


End file.
